Mundo da Noite
by Yuki404
Summary: Algumas vezes vampiros se passam por seres humanos, mas durante a noite é, literalmente uma guerra.


**Capítulo 1 - Primeiro Dia**

– Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. – disse alguém próximo de mim. Minha cabeça doía, e eu não consegui lembrar de muita coisa. Onde estou? Um balanço estava me dando uma sensação estranha.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou uma voz feminina interrompendo meus pensamentos.

– Não tive escolha.

Um silêncio profundo invadiu o ar. E as palavras do homem pairaram por um tempo.

Percebi que me carregavam. Meu corpo inteiro doía e eu não consegui me mexer. Afinal o que está acontecendo? Não consigo abrir os olhos, nem falar.

– Entendo... Coloque-a aqui.

Senti o ar a minha volta ficar quente, e um colchão apareceu embaixo de mim de repente. Assim, logo voltei à inconsciência.

Voltei para a realidade do meu novo quarto e olhei em volta. Já era manhã.

– Bom dia! – gritou Alec entrando no quarto – Pronta para o primeiro dia de escola?

– Por que fala como se eu fosse um bebê? – respondi de mau humor – e já pedi pra bater antes de entrar!

Ele ignorou o que eu disse e foi direto para o armário. Pegou meu novo uniforme e o jogou em mim.

– Boa sorte na escola – e saiu.

"Garoto louco" disse a mim mesma enquanto olhava a roupa.

– Melhor que das outras escolas. – me vesti e olhei bem meu reflexo no espelho. Era uma saia curta, uma camisa branca e gravata, junto com uma jaqueta preta – Se bem que... Até é bonita. – dei mais uma olhada no espelho – Não quero nem ver a quantidade de pirralhos que vão me cercar.

Peguei a bolsa e a boina preta – a última peça do uniforme – e desci rápido. Cheguei à varanda e Alec já dava a partida em sua moto vermelha.

– Ei! Pensei que me daria carona!

– Se você não demorasse tanto pra trocar de roupa, quem sabe – disse ele com um tom de diversão na voz e deu partida na moto. Mostrei a língua, emburrada. – Depois pede pra não tratá-la como criança! Vai entender. – disse balançando a cabeça e fingindo-se decepcionado.

Chegamos à escola com tempo de sobra. Alec dirige motos feito um doido, me deixou na porta e arrancou pra ir pro trabalho. Mas não antes de fazer uma gracinha com a moto, empinando-a, e todos ficaram boquiabertos.

"Exibido", pensei comigo mesma enquanto ia para a secretaria do colégio.

Entrei na pequena porta com a placa "secretaria" muito desbotada. Apesar de a porta ser pequena, a secretaria era enorme. E tudo tinha seu lugar certo. Não tinha um panfleto torto naquele grande balcão, e o quadro de avisos estava muito bem organizado.

Atrás do balcão, com óculos quadrados e de cor roxa berrante, estava uma mulher ruiva, metade de seu rosto estava coberto por uma revista, que eu diria ser de fofocas. Pela aparência lhe daria uns 37 anos no máximo e diria que não suporta lidar com adolescentes.

– Posso ajudá-la, querida? – perguntou com rispidez abaixando a revista que lia.

– Hoje é meu primeiro dia, e preciso dos horários e o número e senha do meu armário.

– Nome?

– Yuki Amodio

– Nome incomum – disse ela me olhando por cima dos óculos.

Pegou a ficha e a folheou procurando por uma foto ou descrição, provavelmente.

Depois de uma longa olhada na ficha ela olhou por cima dos óculos de novo desconfiada de algo. Pegou um mapa da escola, meu horário e passou a senha do meu armário.

– Obrigada – eu disse. A mulher acenou, arrumou a blusa e voltou a ler sua revista de fofocas enquanto eu saía.

Quando entrei na escola, foi como previ. Os garotos me encaravam de boca aberta e as meninas cochichavam. Boa maneira de começar... Cheia de admiradores e inimigas.

Abri meu armário e coloquei meu material dentro peguei só o que precisava para a primeira aula: Trigonometria.

Dirigi-me até lá, sem demora, entrei na sala, ouvindo mais alguns cochichos sobre mim – sim, tenho certeza que era sobre mim – Distraindo-me com qualquer coisa que eu encontrasse.

As pessoas conversavam entusiasmadas sobre viagens e passeios nas férias, torcendo pra que a aula demorasse a começar. Ao que parecia, a professora não era muito simpática. Mas até hoje, nunca conheci uma professora de Trigonometria, simpática.

Quando a professora, Srª. Winslett, chegou à porta, todos entraram em um silêncio súbito. Será que ela era tão ruim assim? Ela parecia ter saído de um conto de caça às bruxas da idade média. Seu cabelo mal-tingido formava um coque branco e preto no alto da cabeça. Suas feições eram magras, combinavam com o oclinhos meia-lua que usava e sua roupa era um longo vestido preto.

Aparentemente era de arrepiar. Mas será que era uma professora tão ruim?

– Turma – começou ela. A voz meio esganiçada – hoje iremos revi-

– Com licença. – um garoto chegou interrompendo a aula. E, pelo suspiro das garotas quando ele entrou, deve ser popular.

– Sr. Beaumont, sabe que não admito atrasos na minha aula.

– Mas Srª. Winslett, e se for um atraso justificado? – disse entregando um bilhete – é da Srª. Carter.

A sala assistia em silêncio absoluto enquanto a professora lia o bilhete. O tal Beaumont estava com um sorriso presunçoso. Ele tinha certeza que ia ficar tudo bem para o lado dele.

– Está liberado – o sorriso dele aumentou mais – mas que não volte a se repetir! Vá para seu lugar.

Ele se sentou na carteira ao meu lado.

– Ora, ora! – exclamou a professora – uma aluna nova. Desculpe-me, querida. Meu nome é Cornélia Winslett. Você é...

– Yuki Amodio.

– Muito prazer. Bem vinda à minha classe de Trigonometria, e vou dar uma dica: Esforce-se. Você _não_ vai querer fazer os trabalhos extras.

– Não mesmo – sussurrou o garoto à minha frente. Tão baixo que devo ter sido a única que ouviu.

– Sim, senhora – disse prontamente.

A assombrosa senhora deu um simpático sorriso, e vi que ela deve ser legal.

A manhã passou num jato. Nas trocas de aula vários garotos perguntavam se podiam me acompanhar, mas acabavam indo embora – com o rosto vermelho – antes mesmo de ouvirem a resposta.

Depois da aula de Trigonometria, veio a aula de filosofia. O professor, Sr. Kenedy, era um homem de mais de 30 anos, barba mal-feita e óculos de grau baixo – talvez para dar-lhe um ar mais profissional –, estava sempre bem humorado e não se importava em explicar a mesma história mais de cinco vezes. Certamente amava seu trabalho. Não tinha ninguém da minha primeira aula ali.

A terceira aula foi de Francês com Sr. Roux , e eu tinha de admitir: o professor era lindo. Tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos mel-esverdeados. O que estragou a aula foi aquele tal de Beaumont aparecer, continuava com seu ar presunçoso. Parecia que se pedisse pra alguém pular de um precipício, essa pessoa procuraria o mais alto para fazê-lo. Mas reconheci uma garota que era da minha sala na primeira aula.

A quarta aula foi de Inglês. Srta. Watson é uma boa professora. Tinha cabelo ruivo e não passava dos 25 anos. Mas não suportava alunos que atrapalhavam a aula. Umas 5 pessoas das aulas de Trigonometria ou Filosofia estava na minha turma.

Finalmente, almoço. Não que eu estivesse com fome. Fiquei em uma das mesas do lado de fora. O sol estava fraco e a brisa calma. Era um dia ótimo para o ar livre. Principalmente depois de tanto tempo em uma abafada sala cheia de humanos.

– Oi – olhei para cima, e vi uma garota. Era a mesma da minha aula de Trigonometria e Francês. – posso sentar aqui?

– Claro – disse, sem pensar.

Ela tinha o cabelo ruivo, e era bem bronzeada, tinha um sorriso simpático no rosto, e levava uma bolsa, onde se podia ver um bloco de notas. Ela deve ser do grupo de jornalismo.

– O que achou da escola?

– Tirando alguns alunos... – dei um olhar de esguelha para Beaumont – ótima.

– É... também não gosto dele – disse ela seguindo meu olhar – Sou Anna. – estendeu a mão.

– Yuki.

Preferi só balançar a cabeça.

Ela puxou a mão para si e começou a tagarelar sobre "Como o Beaumont é metido." E "Como as pessoas se deixam levar pela aparência". Até comecei a suspeitar que ela tentou entrar na rodinha dele e foi expulsa. Mas fiquei quieta só escutando.

Não precisei falar muito, ela estava em um monólogo enquanto eu observava o jardim da escola. E pude ver que tinham vários curiosos se aproximando para escutar.

– Mas, vamos mudar de assunto – ela olhou em volta e parou olhar na mesa à minha frente – sem fome?

– É. – vi que ela também estava sem bandeja – Você?

– Não costumo comer muito – ela deu de ombros.

O sinal tocou e me levantei rapidamente.

– Qual é sua próxima aula? – disse me seguindo.

– História Americana.

– Ah... a minha é Espanhol – disse ela meio decepcionada – Quem sabe a gente se vê na última aula. Até mais – ela foi para o lado oposto ao que eu ia.

Peguei meu material de História no armário e fui até a sala

Quando cheguei na sala, o professor já estava lá. Olhei no relógio, mas não estava atrasada ainda tinha 5 minutos.

Bati na porta e o professor assentiu para que eu entrasse.

Ele tinha pouco cabelo e estava concentrado em seus papéis. Os alunos foram entrando e reconheci vários deles. Talvez três ou quatro ainda não.

Quando todos os alunos entraram, o professor parou de mexer em seus documentos e pegou uma folha de sulfite.

– Yuki Amodio.

Levantei a mão automaticamente. Devia ser a chamada, mas não podia começar do último para o primeiro...

– Nova na escola, certo?

– Sim, senhor – mas é claro, ele nunca me viu aqui antes. Perguntas idiotas...

– Bom, como é o primeiro dia de aula, não temos muita matéria. Pode nos contar um pouco sobre de onde veio?

Fiquei olhando pra ele descrente. Mas quando ele não disse mais nada e gesticulou para que eu ficasse de frente para a sala esperando. Levantei e fui até onde ele gesticulou e vi que Beaumont estava no fim da sala fingindo star interessado.

Estava tirando sarro.

– Bom – comecei, com toda a minha dignidade – Viajei de Nova York – contei, tentando lembrar da história que eu tinha ensaiado – Me mudei com meu irmão pra cá.

Fiquei em silêncio, sem saber mais o que dizer. A maioria dos garotos olhavam pra mim suspirando, e as garotas, curiosas. Olhei para o professor, que sorriu e assentiu.

– Obrigado senhorita Amodio. E seja bem-vinda ao Colégio ... , sou o professor Dominic Hale.

Dei o sorriso o mais convincente que consegui – mas não o suficiente – e voltei para meu lugar.

– Bom... ainda temos muito a fazer então vamos começar a aula.

Ele estava de _brincadeira_? Ele acabou de dizer que estávamos com o tempo livre! O que ele queria comigo?

Respirei fundo e me controlei. _Precisam de muito mais para que me tirem do sério_, disse a mim mesma.

A aula passou extremamente devagar. Mas, felizmente, o professor não me chamou mais. Quando passava pela minha mesa, espremia os olhos. Como se suspeitasse de mim, ou algo parecido.

Foi muito estranho, por isso fiquei contente quando o sinal tocou e finalmente pude sair quase correndo da sala, para (adivinhe?) encontrar aquele idiota barrando minha passagem da porta.

– Com licença? – disse com toda a calma e autocontrole que pude juntar.

Ele simplesmente abriu um sorriso torto e ficou me olhando. E vi que uma pequena fila se formava atrás de mim.

– Preciso passar – disse batendo o pé.

– Eu só queria te perguntar... posso te acompanhar até sua próxima aula?

Ok., por aquela eu não esperava.

Pude sentir alguns olhares fulminando minhas costas. Enquanto as meninas bufavam e, sem nem se preocupar se eu estava ouvindo ou não, murmuravam coisas como "O que ela tem que eu não tenho?" ou "Ele nunca se ofereceu pra ajudar alguém, por que ela?".

Tenho certeza que sou mais inteligente e muito mais discreta que vocês, eu quis dizer. Mas era melhor não arranjar mais confusão.

– E então? – perguntou ele quando eu não respondi.

Abri a boca pra responder, mas o professor chegou.

– Srta. Amodio... peço que não barre a passagem. O mesmo para o senhor, Beaumont.

– Desculpe Sr. Hale, já estamos saindo. – Beaumont fez sinal para que eu passasse. E passei sem falar nada.

* * *

É isso. Espero que tenham gostado. Se eu ganhar reviews o próximo capítulo sairá em breve =)

Beijoos

Até mais o/


End file.
